Pequeño lobo
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no podía dejar de sentir, hasta que aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda se posaron en mí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran!


**Pequeño lobo**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

Era serio porque estaba en su carácter serlo, no sonreía porque no veía la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre estaba solo, porque la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para llevar una conversación agradable, ni tampoco eran agradables como para permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado.  
Él nunca fue como sus hermanas, de hecho se podría decir que todo lo contrario.  
Sobre sus infantiles hombros estaba todo un clan, uno que trascendía en el tiempo y era de los más importantes de toda China. Día a día era entrenado con paciencia y dedicación por un hombre que era el encargado de darle educación, aquella que necesitaría en un futuro.  
_Su futuro prometedor.  
_  
Por todo eso, ahora no sabía qué hacer.  
Tenía unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo a llorar, sabía que no debía hacerlo y su deber era permanecer de pie frente a su madre, quien lo regañaba fuertemente por no haber completado su entrenamiento ese día.  
No podía definir exactamente qué es lo que sentía aparte de la desilusión y la rabia por no haber podido realizarlo, faltaban pocos días para su séptimo cumpleaños y debía poder utilizar aquella espada y sus hechizos a la perfección.  
Al momento en que su madre salió por la puerta, sus hermanas se lanzaron sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza y preocupadas; miles de palabras salieron de sus labios pero Syaoran no entendió ninguna de ellas, estaba ocupado en encontrar dentro de sí mismo el por qué sentía como si se hubiera defraudado aún y cuando había dado lo mejor posible.

Se puso de pie asustando a todas, les dirigió algunas palabras tranquilizadoras y salió por la puerta lateral, rumbo al patio. Anduvo caminando de un lado a otro intentando sentirme mejor, lanzó patadas y convocó hechizos, buscando la manera para terminar por fin su educación.  
Vio el horizonte y notó que el atardecer no tardaría en llegar, antes de pensarlo ya había saltado con facilidad aquellas paredes y ahora corría con fuerza rumbo a un parque cercano, aquel donde recordaba haber pasado largas tardes con su padre.  
Detuvo su avance cuando los pulmones comenzaron a arder por la falta de aire, y sus ojos se encontraban secos al no cerrarlos durante el camino.  
Buscando de esa forma tener la excusa suficiente para llorar.

Se sentó en la primera banca que encuentro, tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza hasta ocultarla entre ellas; intentando ignorar al mundo.  
Permaneció ahí, callado y llorando hasta que siente una presencia a su lado, usa los puños de su traje ceremonial para secarse los ojos y buscar a la persona que se sentó en la misma banca.  
Encuentra a una señorita con una linda sonrisa que lo ve con ternura. Como buen Li, toma una bocanada de aire y dirige su mirada hacia ella, cuestionándole con la mirada qué hace ahí; como respuesta obtiene una caricia en su cabeza y una mirada llena de sentimientos. "Todo estará bien", susurra cuando se acerca a su oído y le besa la frente, Syaoran cierra los ojos por unos instantes y ella ha desaparecido cuando vuelve a abrirlos.  
No es la primera vez que ve un fantasma, aunque no está seguro de que ella lo sea; pero sí sabe que lo conoce de alguna forma. Se pone de pie y se sacude su traje de color café. Debe seguir entrenando para poder concluir su entrenamiento y decidir el color del traje ideado especialmente para él.  
Y acaba de decidir que será verde, igual que la mirada de aquella señorita.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, XiaoLang!

Hoy 13 de Julio es el día que las CLAMP asignaron como cumpleaños de Syaoran Li, y yo de nuevo he venido a agradecerles por crearlo, como por cuatro año consecutivo xD.  
Felicidades a todas las fans y a mí, sobre todo. Porque me ha ayudado mucho conocerlo, y sé que soy de las personas que más conocen sobre él (sin afán de presumir xP).  
Dedicado al grupo "Fans de Syaoran" de CemZoo.

Por ahí al final un pellizco de TRC, los que lo han leído entenderán y los que no, pues no n,n


End file.
